Talk:Comment Section Central/@comment-30621428-20200201191837
I didn't think of this, I just saw this question on Gamefaqs and was wondering what all your thoughts would be. Literally a copy/paste from the question. "It's near the end of 2021. Fighter Pass 2 has had 5 of its 6 fighters. There's a Nintendo Direct, and it closes with a new rendition of the past E3's "Everyone is Here" trailer, this time being updated to showcase the Ultimate newcomers and DLC characters as well. Each character that appears during this trailer gets their number associated with them shown as well, Lifelight playing triumphantly as it did before. After every character has been shown, the newcomer appears on Battlefield, his face obscured by the camera angle and his number not seen initially. His number fades onto the screen... #00. The camera pans up as the newcomer strikes a pose, and his tagline is shown: "Everyone is finally here! The Dragon King returns!" Dragon King is then shown in actual gameplay. His moveset is a sort of hodgepodge of moves, attributes, and references from the original 12's movesets in SSB64, right down to the weird particle effects, the unique sound effects, and the janky launch angles. His stage is the SSB64 Desk, and his Final Smash, which is called Ultimate Master, is him summoning the Master Hand and Crazy Hand for a big attack around him. The trailer ends with the "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate X *whatever*" thing they've done with the SSBU DLC characters thus far, only this time it says "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate X Super Smash Bros." with the original SSB64 logo and the original announcer yelling "Super.... SMAAAAAAASH BROTHERRRRRS!" like he did, once again, in the original SSB64. There is then a new SSBU livestream immediately after the Direct (like Sakurai did before) where Sakurai shows off Dragon King's moveset and quirks, as well as the new stage, and detailing the history of Smash, including his own story about how the first game was developed. Dragon King comes with new remixes for old SSB songs using SSBU's soundfront. In this update, you CAN rearrange the CSS to be organized by series or by character release order. In the case of the latter (how it is now), instead of Dragon King being at the far end of the characters, past all the other DLC characters, he is instead at the top left, to the left of Mario, really hitting home that Dragon King was in Smash before anyone else. Dragon King's alternate costumes include the different colors of the generic fighters in the original build of Smash, but he also has costumes based on the Fighting Polygons, the Wireframes, and the Alloys (i.e., FP, WF, and Alloy versions of himself). The Desk stage's Battlefield variant is the Duel Zone from the original SSB, and its Omega form is of course the original Final Destination. His series emblem is the Smash logo, and his victory theme is a remix of the original SSB's opening theme, followed by the original victory screen's theme." How would you feel if this happened?